The Wolf Pack Invades Wrestlemania 21
by Inspector Zenigata
Summary: An Anime Games subchapter. Koga and Denny have become rookies in WWE and have formed a group known as "The Wolf Pack" Now they have made it to the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. Can they walk away legends, or walk away at all?


Anime Games: Subchapter

The Stage of The Immortals: The Wolf Pack Invades Wrestlemania 21 pt.1

_"This is the granddaddy of showcases. The place where superstars become legends. The Super Bowl of WWE. Wrestlemania; The showcase of the immortals."_

The Staples Center was packed with fans. Signs flew as high as the eye could see. It was only one hour until the biggest event in WWE history. All know this…as Wrestlemania 21. This year to honor it being in Burbank, the theme was "Wrestlemania Goes Hollywood"

The event was no bigger to Denny, the host of The Anime Games, than any other fan, superstar, or performer. He and his good friend Koga, The Wolf Demon, were entered into Wrestlemania under the newly formed group, "The Wolf Pack" Koga, who had won a title shot at the Royal Rumble in January, was facing Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. Denny would be there in his corner, rooting for him.

"Are you ready Koga?" Denny asked. "This is the moment you've been waiting for. Here, is where you earn that belt." "Yeah? Well I owe you a lot for this Denny. You got me here and if I win this, I'm sure Kagome will be more than impressed." Koga replied. As Denny was pep talking Koga, Theodore Long, the General Manager of "WWE SmackDown!", came running in, worried half to death.

"Mr. Long, what's wrong?" Denny asked in worry. "It's like this, playa. John Cena, the #1 contender for the WWE Championship, was physically assaulted by JBL's Cabinet and unfortunately, he can't defend his title tonight. So I need to find someone to…."

Then, Theodore got that smile on his face. "Denny, would you like a title shot against JBL for the WWE Championship?" Mr. Long asked. "Would I ever!" Denny laughed. "Then it's set: Denny Daniel vs. JBL for the WWE Championship. Believe that." "Oh thank you Mr. Long." Denny cheered shaking Mr. Long's hands. "Better get ready. Your match is after Koga's." Mr. Long stated.

The lights went down. Lillian Garcia, the announcer stepped into the ring with a microphone, announcing the first main event. "The following contest, is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship." Then, Triple H's theme music blasted through the speakers near the Titantrons, which showed his entry video. "Making his way to the ring from Greenwich, Conn. Weighing in at 260 lbs. He is the World Heavyweight Champion. Triple H." Triple H came out with his title belt around his waist. He then went to the turnbuckle and spit his water in the air.

As Triple H got in the ring, the lights dimmed down. On the Titantron, a bright yellow moon shinned on the screen. Then, the howl of a wolf filled the arena. As well as the theme of The Wolf Pack. As the lights came on, Triple H saw Koga and Denny, standing on opposite turnbuckles of the ring, smiling at him. "Get in here, wolf." HHH shouted. "If you insist!" Koga laughed. Koga jumped off the rope and high into the air. He then kicked up a tornado and landed in the ring. "Come on." Koga snickered. Triple H grappled with Koga, but Koga threw HHH into the ropes and countered with a knee to the groin. Triple H got up and charged at Koga, but Koga jumped incredibly high, avoiding the attack.

Then, using his speed, locked HHH's head and sent him into a Twist of Fate. The move sent Triple H into the turnbuckle. "Why don't you just hand that title over?" Koga smirked. Triple H secretly snuck out a sledgehammer, his icon weapon from under the ring. Koga charged, but Triple H nailed Koga in the stomach with the hammer. He was stopped long enough to get kicked in the stomach. Then Triple H put Koga between his legs and set him up for his finisher, The Pedigree. "This is it, Wolf Boy." Triple H laughed.

It seemed over, but then Denny shouted, "Koga! Do it Now!" Koga then using his back, flipped Triple H onto his own back. Koga then climbed to the top rope. At that moment, Triple H's friend, Ric Flair, grabbed Koga's leg, trying to knock him off. Out of nowhere, Denny speared Ric Flair, causing him to lose his grip on Koga. Denny looked at Koga. Then let out a giant howl. Koga howled and jumped from the top turnbuckle and into his special, The Wolf Demon Headbutt.

The crowd roared with cheers. "Koga, pin him." Denny shouted. "and hurry." Koga pinned Triple H as the referee counted "1…2…3" The bell rang as the crowd exploded with cheering and applause. The announcers were shocked. "King, this kid has done the impossible." Jim Ross shouted into his headset. "He has climbed the mountain and onto the top. He is the new World Heavyweight Champion."

The ref helped Koga up and handed him the title he fought for and earned. Koga held the title in the air. Denny ran into the ring and tackle hugged Koga. "The Wolf Pack has only been around for a few months, but it has now become a legend among Wrestlemania. This will go down as one of the most shocking moments in Wrestlemania history." Jim Ross shouted.

As Koga and Denny stood in the middle of the ring, they were interrupted by the WWE Champion, JBL on the Titantron. "Way to go, Wolf Pack, but that's all you'll get here tonight." JBL laughed. "You won't win this title, curly. You should just give it up and go host that little dinky tournament you brag about." Denny stood there and looked at Koga. "Come on Koga. I got a match to prepare for. Denny and Koga walked off and into the back.

Now that The Wolf Pack has one title, can they make it two for two? Can Denny rise and defeat JBL in his first title shot in his life? Find out in

"The Stage of The Immortals: The Wolf Pack Invades Wrestlemania 21 pt.2"


End file.
